Tenebris
by MrsPotterStark
Summary: Un accidente, un caos y la sed de venganza llevarán a Sam a tomar una serie de decisiones, donde también descubrirá un desconocido pasado que le cambiará el rumbo de su vida llevándose consigo a nuevos aliados. Mi nombre es Samantha, pero mis amigos me conocen como Tenebris y soy una orgullosa mutante.
1. El accidente

**_Summary:_** Un accidente, un caos y la sed de venganza llevarán a Sam a tomar una serie de decisiones, donde también descubrirá un desconocido pasado que le cambiará el rumbo de su vida llevándose consigo a nuevos aliados. Mi nombre es Samantha, pero mis amigos me conocen como Tenebris y soy una orgullosa mutante.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son propiedad del magnífico mundo de Marvel, a excepción de Tenebris y Dorcas. La trama es completamente mía.

¡NO AL PLAGIO!

* * *

 ** _El accidente_**

No entendía lo que pasaba, me dolía todo el cuerpo y aquellas fuertes luces hacían que mis ojos volvieran a cerrarse con pesadez.

-Todo estará bien- escuché que una mujer vestida de blanco me decía, mientras sostenía mi mano.

-¿Dónde… estoy?- pregunté con voz débil.

-Estás en el hospital, han tenido un accidente en la vía- explicó otra mujer acercándose a mí e inyectaba algo en mi intravenosa.

Odiaba los hospitales, odiaba a los doctores y las enfermeras, odiaba que me dijeran que estaba loca y odiaba que me trataran como a una. Nadie podía entender que yo era diferente a las demás personas.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Lexie?- inquirí, observando como la enfermera bajaba la mirada dando a entender lo peor -¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien?

-Señorita debe calmarse y tratar de descansar- decía, mientras me sujetaba por los hombros y me volvía a recostar.

-¡NO!- estallé, haciendo que las cortinas comenzaran a moverse y las luces titilaran al ritmo de mis palpitaciones cardíacas.

-¡¿Le has dado la dosis correcta?!- preguntó una de las mujeres con desespero y terror en su voz.

-¡Le he puesto lo que han dicho!

-¡Dale una dosis más!

-¡Podría matarla!

-¡No puede morir! ¡No ves que es un fenómeno!- exclamó, observando como las cosas se comenzaban a alzar.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- grité aún más iracunda, tratando de soltarme de su agarre para poder escapar -¡QUIERO VER A MI FAMILIA!

-¡HAZLO YA!- gritó, haciendo que su nerviosa compañera me clavara una aguja en el cuello.

-Hay que llamar a alguien- dijo la mujer con pánico, observando como poco a poco perdía resistencia y mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad volviendo a la oscuridad.

-Vaya, creí que no volverías a despertar- me sonrió un hombre en silla de ruedas, mientras que otro hombre estaba posado en la puerta leyendo una revista.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunté, observándolos con atención, y debo decir que eran bastante sexys.

-Haz estado inconsciente durante tres días- me informó sin habérselo preguntado -Soy el profesor Charles Xavier y él es Logan- lo señaló, mientras él rodaba los ojos.

-¿Dónde está mi familia?

-Lamento mucho lo que sucedió en el accidente, tus padres fallecieron y tú hermana está en la otra habitación.

-No era mi padre- respondí con frialdad.

-Lo sé- hizo una mueca -Sé lo mucho que sufriste con aquel hombre.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunté con curiosidad -¿Nos habíamos conocido antes? Dijo usted que era profesor.

-Lo soy, pero no nos habíamos conocido hasta ahora- sonrió -Sé lo que eres.

-Estoy orgullosa de ser lo que soy, no soy un monstruo como él creía que era- sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba -Si me van a decir que estoy loca, pueden irse de una buena vez.

-Oye niña, más respeto- bufé, ante las palabras del sexy hombre.

-Me recuerda a ti, Logan- rió Charles -No estás loca, Samantha. Somos como tú, somos mutantes.

-Demuéstremelo- y dicho eso, pude observar como Logan sacaba unas largas garras de metal -Es genial- sonreí.

-¿Sabes los poderes que posees, Samantha?- me preguntó el profesor.

-Bueno pues, tengo excelente puntería, creo que esa es mi más grande habilidad pero aún no lo sé controlar.

-Lo llevas en la sangre- me sonrió -Tienes unos poderes bastantes poderosos si me permites decir y además de la puntería, también posees un control mental en el que puedes manipular los sueños y puedes anular los poderes de otros.

-No sabía que podía hacerlo- dije con sorpresa.

-Sí aceptas, en mi escuela podrás aprender a controlar y a perfeccionar tus poderes.

-No puedo dejar a mi hermana.

-Le encontraremos un muy buen lugar en donde pueda vivir y puedas visitarla cuando gustes.

-Necesito ver a Lexie, ella es ahora mi responsabilidad y debo protegerla- no estaba del todo segura si debía irme o quedarme en casa y hacer como si nada de esto hubiese pasado -Además, debo hacerme cargo también del funeral de mamá- sentí como mi piel se erizaba de tan solo decirlo, aún no podía creer que todo esto hubiese ocurrido.

-Ya está todo listo- informó -Será en dos días.

-No tenía por qué hacerlo- negué con incomodidad.

-Solo quiero ayudarte- sonrió con comprensión -Te dejaré para que pienses en lo que te he dicho y no dudes en buscarme cuando hayas tomado una decisión.

-Gracias- dije con sinceridad, antes de que se retirara de mi habitación, llevándome un asentimiento de su parte.

El día del funeral había llegado. Mi hermana y yo habíamos salido ayer del hospital y no nos había quedado de otra que ir a nuestro hogar. Salí de mi habitación en busca de Lexie, esperaba de verdad que estuviera lista, no quería pasar más tiempo en este lugar pero tampoco había tomado una decisión definitiva sobre qué hacer.

-¿Estás lista?- pregunté, asomando mi cabeza en la habitación.

-Supongo- levantó los hombros, mientras observaba nuevamente su atuendo completamente negro.

-Estás linda- hice una mueca al ver rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Lo has pensado?- me preguntó, mirándome con esos ojos azules tan diferentes a los míos.

A pesar de que fuéramos hermanas, éramos muy diferentes, pues ella es rubia como su padre, mientras que yo era castaña como nuestra madre.

-Sí- respondí, organizando un poco más sus ojeras.

-Pero no lo has decidido, ¿verdad?- me sonrió, sorprendiéndome cuanto me conocía -Sabes que te he apoyado desde siempre, Sam, y pienso que no deberías desaprovechar esa oportunidad que te dio el profesor sexy.

-¡Lexie!- la reprendí.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con su típica cara angelical -Me fue a visitar mientras estaba "durmiendo".

Negué.

-Deberías tomar la oportunidad- repitió.

-No quiero dejarte, Lex- la abracé -Menos ahora.

-Estaré bien, Sam- hizo un ademán con la mano -Tengo quince, soy una niña grande.

Sonreí.

-¡No te rías, es verdad!- se quejó -Además, el profesor sexy te dijo que me conseguiría un hogar y que me podrías visitar cuando quisieras, no veo cual es el problema.

-Será mejor irnos, se nos hará tarde.

-Sólo recuerda que harías feliz a mamá- me dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejándome completamente helada.

Me sorprendí al ver cuán madura podía ser Lexie en momentos importantes, ya que la mayoría del tiempo podía llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza.

No había nada más que pensar, la decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

Holaaa, aquí he llegado desde Asgard con algo nuevo, espero de verdad que le guste y disfruten de esta nueva historia! :3


	2. Visita inesperada

_**Visita inesperada**_

Narrador Omnisciente.

-Me dijeron que me necesitaba, profesor- dijo Sam, al escuchar el pase de Charles.

-Sí, quería preguntarte que tal la has pasado en esta semana, Sam- manifestó, volteándose en su silla de ruedas –Y sobre todo en las clases.

-Han estado bastante bien- sonrió.

-¿Y tus compañeros?

-Son realmente grandiosos- expresó al recordar la diversidad de poderes que podía encontrar en aquel lugar.

-Quiero presentarte a una persona- dijo, llamando la atención del muchacho que mantenía su vista en la ventana del despacho.

-Me alegra de verdad que haya aceptado venir- dijo el castaño marcando su acento extranjero mientras posaba su vista en ella –Soy Piotr Rasputin.

-Un placer, soy…

-Samantha, lo sé- cortó con una sonrisa.

-Basta Piotr, deja de coquetear con ella, no queremos que regrese y te haga pedazos- rió el profesor, haciendo que el chico negara divertido –Tal vez luego le puedas dar un tour por la Mansión, si quieres por supuesto- finalizó, dedicándole una mirada.

-Me encantaría- sonrió –Pero, antes me gustaría hablar sobre unas cosas, profesor, si no le molesta.

-Te esperaré afuera- dijo, antes de retirarse y dejarnos a solas.

-Y bien, ¿qué es de lo que quieres hablar?- preguntó, mientras se dirigían hacia su despacho.

-Verá profesor, tal vez usted creerá que estoy loca, claro que no es algo que no me hayan dicho ya- bufó –Creo que no tuve un accidente en la vía, como me lo habían informado en el hospital.

Samantha sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir por un instante, pues había estado soñado con lo que había sucedido aquella noche y nada era como se lo había dicho. Nada era lo que parecía.

-Usted conocía a aquel hombre, ¿verdad profesor?- preguntó con curiosidad –Aún estaba consciente cuando dijo que no se habían visto desde hacía muchos años… Él le preguntó por un amigo suyo, un tal Erik, ¿todo eso fue cierto?

-Sí, lo fue- contestó completamente ido. Parecía como si estuviese recordando algo en el pasado.

-El hombre se me hace raramente familiar, profesor- informó –Sabe, he estado soñando con muchas cosas desde que me ingresó al hospital, pero no estoy segura de que sean solamente sueños.

-¿Qué clase de sueños, Samantha?- inquirió con seriedad.

-Demasiados podría decir yo, profesor, pero ninguno de ellos era algo bueno- respondió con una mueca –Eran más como una pesadilla.

-¿Me podrías contar uno de ellos?- preguntó, mirándola con mucha atención.

-Es algo confuso, pero casi siempre sueño con una clase de laboratorio, es un sitio realmente asqueroso pero luego todo se incendia quedando en ruinas, después aquel hombre del accidente me rescata y me lleva a otro lugar que tampoco mejora- rió con amargura –Es tétrico.

-Puedes contarme sobre esos sueños, si así lo deseas.

-Por supuesto profesor.

-Muy bien, creo que es mejor que tome un poco de aire- dijo, antes de que Coloso abriera la puerta y entrara de nuevo.

-Hablaré un momento con el profesor y luego te acompaño por el pequeño tour- le guiñó un ojo, mientras Sam asentía y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Profesor, ¿no cree usted que deberíamos decirle que la encontramos?- preguntó Coloso, acercándose al escritorio.

-Ella está recordando, Piotr, pero aún está muy confundida. Cree que son sueños.

-Quizás él le ayude a recordar, profesor.

-Recordar no es tan fácil- respondió el profesor, mirando la ventana –Y mucho menos cuando has sufrido en el camino.

-Profesor, ya pasó una semana- suspiró, antes de continuar -A mí me gustaría que me lo dijeran y creo que es lo que él también espera.

-Has lo que creas conveniente, pero adviértele antes sobre el asunto.

-¿Y su hermana sabe la verdad?

-No, no creo que la chica pueda entender todavía lo que le sucedió a su hermana en el año que estuvo desaparecida.

-¿Cómo hizo para que actuara de esa forma?

-Tuve que intervenir un poco- confesó Charles –Pero estará bien en el refugio.

* * *

Sam P.O.V

-¿Estás lista?- me preguntó Piotr nuevamente con su sexy acento, devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Sí, claro- sonreí, agitando un poco mi cabeza, para borrar las horribles imágenes del sueño anterior.

-¿Está todo en orden?

-Sí, supongo- contesté, levantando mis hombros –Es solo que aún estoy algo confundida con todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días.

-Es una situación complicada, todo pasará- me sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿todos aquí tienen poderes?

-De toda clase- afirmó.

-¿Qué puedes hacer tú? Pareces normal- dije con curiosidad, antes de que el chico aumentara considerablemente de estatura y su piel se convirtiera en acero.

-¿Aún crees que parezco normal?- preguntó con voz grave.

-¡Es asombroso!- exclamé emocionada.

-Gracias- hizo una reverencia, después de volver a la normalidad.

-Este lugar es hermoso- sonreí, al contemplar el jardín.

-Lo es- asintió –Y ¿qué tal te ha ido? ¿Ya tienes amigos?

-Sí, por supuesto, Dorcas, sólo que ahora aprovecha el tiempo para dormir su siesta- reí, al recordar a mi amiga.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes!- Piotr les llamó la atención a un par de chicos que se besaban apasionadamente en una de las bancas del jardín –Si Hank los viera, los sacaría de aquí por profanar con actos indecentes su jardín.

Reí bajo al ver la cara sonrojada de la chica.

-Oh vamos Piotr, no te hagas el santo- bufó el chico, al ver la seriedad de Piotr –Ahora entiendo por qué Kurt y tú se llevan tan bien.

-¡Remy!- regañó la chica, antes de posar sus ojos en mi –Eres nueva, ¿cierto? Creo que te he visto en los pasillos.

-Sí, llegué hace una semana exactamente- respondí.

-¡Genial! Bienvenida seas- sonrió –Soy Lizeth Kozlov y él es mi novio Remy LeBeau.

-Un placer- respondí, aceptando la mano de los chicos antes de sentir como un lindo perrito me mordía juguetonamente mi pierna –Oh vamos Dorcas, no empieces de nuevo- solté una risilla, haciendo que mi amiga tomara nuevamente su forma humana.

-Aburrida- me sacó la lengua. Muy madura de su parte.

-Exacto, estaba- puntualizó- Sólo que no se puede seguir durmiendo en paz cuando un loco vestido de rojo te amenaza por diversión con sus katanas- rodo los ojos, antes de mirarse las uñas, como si nada pasara.

-¡¿Y estás tan tranquila?!- exclamé.

-¿Por qué debería de asustarse, cariño?- preguntó un sujeto vestido de rojo, desde lo alto de un árbol.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-Wow, ¿y con esa boca te confiesas todo los domingos?- se carcajeó –Yo también me alegro de verte, Coloso.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, amigo- dijo Remy, mientras que el sujeto de rojo bajaba del árbol.

Vi como el chico se paraba frente de mí y sentía como me penetraba con su mirada, a pesar de que tuviera aquella máscara y no pudiera distinguir sus facciones.

-¿Sam?- preguntó con duda.

-Sí, ¿quién eres tú?- inquirí con curiosidad, puesto que me conocía pero yo no a él.

-Que graciosa- se carcajeó, aunque yo me mantenía seria.

-Wilson…-dijo Coloso, mirándolo con tristeza.

-Cariño, nunca fuiste buena para esto, siempre fui yo el de las bromas- dijo, comenzando a desesperarse –Pero, creo que ya es hora de dejarlas a un lado aunque yo nunca lo haga.

-Lo… lamento pero no sé quién eres.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó furioso, sacándose la máscara, dejando ver un rostro lleno de cicatrices –¡NI MUERTO ME PUEDES DEJAR EN PAZ!

-Wade, en este momento no estás estable mentalmente- habló Piotr con calma.

-¡CÁLLATE!- le apuntó, antes de tirar la katana al suelo y acercarse a mí –Lindura soy yo, Wade, tu mejor amigo… Dime que me recuerdas, trata de hacerlo.

-En serio lo siento mucho- respondí, observando como la desesperación y la tristeza se apoderaban aún más de sus ojos –Será mejor que me vaya.

-¡NO! No te vayas de mi lado- tomó mi mano, impidiendo que me fuera –No me dejes de nuevo.

-De verdad creo que me confundes con otra chica.

-Nunca te confundiría con otra chica aunque estuviese en mi peor inestabilidad- fue lo último que escuché, antes de haberme alejado de aquel lugar con la cabeza hecha un desastre al no recordar aquel chico que juraba conocerme.


End file.
